One Way
by Tijuana Pirate
Summary: Why is it that everyone blames Reno for the problems in his and Yuffie's relationship? What if it really is all Yuffie's fault? The question of course is if she can figure it out in time to save their relationship. . .


Author's Notes: I was inspired to write this story in part because of the song 'Busted' by Matchbox 20. I just thought that it would be interesting to write a story where the problems in Reno and Yuffie's relationship really weren't Reno's fault. (for once!) Well, enjoy.  
  
One Way  
  
Reno looked around him and tried not to glare at anyone. He didn't think that was being very successful judging by all the odd glances that people were casting his way. Of course, that wasn't exactly abnormal. He resisted the urge to sigh.  
A man nodded in his direction. Yuffie had introduced them once but Reno couldn't remember his name. Reno smiled politely, feeling like he was choking. He prayed that the man wouldn't work up the courage to come over and talk to him. Reno didn't really feel like having his conversation picked apart for every little hidden nuance. Man, the Wutaians were really starting to get on his nerves.  
It had all started out innocently enough. Reno had known Yuffie for a good four months before she had told him that she was moving back to Wutai and had asked him to come with her. By then, he had been, well, as much as he hated to admit it, completely infatuated with the plucky ninja and had agreed almost immediately. For a while it had been okay but that had been before a previously unimagined responsible streak had sprung up in Yuffie and she had started playing at being the "Lady of Wutai". Reno grimaced but quickly smoothed his features again. After all, he didn't want to give the wrong impression, he thought bitterly. The worst thing was that Yuffie knew that he hated these things. He always had and always would. She knew it and he knew it but it was Yuffie's 'responsibility' to Wutai and so here he was. God, he needed a drink.  
Reno still remembered the first one of these pointless parties. Yuffie's father had been guilt tripping her about it for weeks. Eventually, she had caved in. They had both laughed about it, promising themselves that they'd hide in a corner and laugh at the socialites. Reno had agreed of course; spending some time cloistered in a corner with Yuffie, laughing at the up-and-ups? Why not? Of course there had been another party, and then a ceremony, and then a dedication. . . and somewhere along the way something had changed. So now it was Yuffie's 'responsibility' to put on a good face and Reno had to behave or it'd reflect badly on her. It disgusted him.  
Reno had never thought that he'd have to go through all of this shit again. When he'd been working as the President's private lapdog he'd had to go to too many of these goddamn things. Smile for the camera, Reno; the Public's watching. Things were even worse now though. Here he wasn't even a Turk; he was just 'Lady Yuffie's companion'. It was all really starting to grate Reno's nerves. He could do no right in half the population's eyes but not for the reason you'd expect. His slightly sordid past had nothing to do with it. No, it was much, much worse. . . he wasn't Wutaian! Thus, he could never be good enough for 'their' Princess. As for the other half. . . well, if the Lady wanted to 'experiment' with a mainlander who were they to judge Her?  
Yes, Reno thought, he really did hate Wutai. Right now he'd probably welcome the old static that he had used to get from being a Turk. At least then people would be discriminating him for something he had been and not for something he wasn't.  
Reno scanned the ground searching for a glimpse of Yuffie. They'd arrived here together but the moment they'd entered the building different crowds had separated them. Well, to be more precise, she'd been pulled away in a huge tide of people and he'd been left behind on the rocks. Reno hadn't caught sight of her for over an hour. A few times, he'd been tempted to run, find Yuffie, and then make a mad dash for the door. Of course, he had discarded that notion. There had been a time when Yuffie would've welcomed the escape; Hell, she'd probably have planned it herself! But now. . . It was enough to make a guy sick.  
Which of course begged the question why he was still standing there. Honestly. . . Reno had no idea. For a while it had made sense, being the good guy, the guy that was there for his girl friend. . . but then again, that noble self-sacrificing attitude only really works if your girlfriend appreciates the gesture. Reno couldn't remember the last time that he'd talked to Yuffie beyond the normal empty phrases that make up a polite conversation. He kind of missed the times where they'd just hung out together. He missed the mercurial, take-on-the-world-and-do-you-have-a- problem-with-that Yuffie that he'd known.  
Yes, he understood that irony as well. This was the part where someone walks up and says 'Reno, stop being weak' and everyone laughs except him. Okay, so what? So maybe he'd just sunk a little to deep into this whole 'love' thing and maybe he was in way over his head but, Hell, when he was with Yuffie that shit didn't seem to matter. Maybe he was in love but he and Yuffie never dwelled on it. It's just like the sky: you never really notice the fact that it's blue; it's just there. Of course, one day, you might look up and find out that the sky is really purple. Or red. And then isn't that just the biggest shock in the world because where did the blue go and why didn't you notice it leaving?  
No, he'd had more than enough of this. It wasn't worth it. Reno didn't even really know who she was anymore. He might not be the most astute guy in the world but he sure as Hell knew that he'd never fallen in love with stupid miss dutiful princess of Wutai. Looking around him, Reno wondered what had taken him so long. He headed out of the hall and didn't look back.  
  
Yuffie looked away from the woman who was currently demanding her attention. She was just in time to see a flash of red hair heading towards the exit before it was swallowed up in the crowd again. Frowning slightly, she excused herself ever so politely before leaving the dance hall to look for Reno.  
  
She caught him just before he reached the back exit.  
"Reno!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.  
He turned and looked her, striking a nonchalant pose.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
He shrugged.  
"Out."  
"Out?"  
He nodded.  
"But. . . you can't just leave me like this Reno. . . everyone's back there! Think about what they'll say!"  
Reno snorted slightly and shook his head. He turned away from her and pushed open the door. In a moment he was gone and Yuffie was left standing alone in the hallway.  
  
Reno walked hurriedly down the back alley away from the dance hall. He struggled out of his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He let both fall to the ground. He loosened the ponytail that was holding his hair back and light up a cigarette. God, he felt better all ready.  
  
Yuffie stood looking at the door. He had just. . . left her. How could he do this to her? Now she'd have to go back to the party and *everyone* would know that he was gone. . . Of course no one would be so rude as to ask about him but. . . Oh, she was going to have some words with him when she got back to their house!  
She turned around and headed down the empty corridor back to the main hall. Halfway along its length she paused. Unless. . . no. . . that was crazy, wasn't it? He had to come back, right? He wouldn't just. . . *leave* her, would he? Slowly, she turned and faced the door. He wouldn't. . . Yuffie gasped and headed to the door at a dead run.  
  
Reno could hear footsteps coming up behind him. Probably some damned Wutaian thinking to catch a chance to get an inside scoop on the 'Lady'. *Sorry bud, I'm not playing anymore*, Reno thought. He walked just a little bit faster.  
  
Yuffie could see him in front of her now. She tried to run a little bit faster forgetting the long, stiletto heels that she'd put on earlier that evening. A sharp pain shot up her leg and she cried out as she crumpled in heap.  
  
Reno heard a short cry and a crash behind him. He turned around and groaned inwardly. He walked back. It wasn't like he would just leave her.  
  
Yuffie sat clutching her ankle. She had overturned some (thankfully empty) garbage cans when she fell. She tried to get back up only to cringe and sit back down. God, she thought. If her old master had seen her like this. . . helpless because she had sprained her ankle running in heels. It was pathetic. She groaned when Reno crouched down beside her. He absently snuffed a cigarette into a pavement and smiled slightly.  
"Say anything Reno, and I *will* kill you."  
Reno laughed a little. He reached forward to touch her ankle but she moved away from him. That sent a fresh wave of pain up her leg but she'd be damned if she'd let him doctor her. He frowned a little and sat back on his haunches. She glared at him.  
"This is so all your fault."  
"What?"  
That made her even angrier. She waved her arms expansively.  
"This! God damn it, Reno! It's all your fault! You made me run out here after you."  
Reno glared back at her.  
"I didn't *make* you run after me, Yuffie."  
"Well, why the Hell did you leave then?"  
"Why the Hell would I stay?!"  
She started at the vehemence in his words.  
"Reno. . ."  
"Seriously Yuffie, what the fuck do you want from me? I'm tired of playing this brave little soldier routine for you and of putting on a good show. I'm fucking sick it. I had more than enough of this shit working for Shin-ra and I am not sticking with it anymore. God damn it Yuffie!"  
He stood up hastily and backed off.  
"I'm gone Yuffie. I'm so fucking gone."  
He turned his back on her and stalked off.  
  
Yuffie watched him go, stunned. Everything suddenly went blank for her. All she could see was his retreating form.  
"Reno!" she cried out, unable to help herself. Her own voice echoed in her ears, so full of longing. Reno heard it too and stopped. He didn't turn around though.  
Yuffie's heart leapt when he paused but then sank almost immediately when she realized that she had nothing else to say. He could leave her right now and he would be totally right. God, how could she have been so stupid? Why couldn't she have seen it?  
"Reno. . ." she said so quietly, her voice full of regret and loss. She hung her head, tears in her eyes. She didn't have any right to keep him. A silence stretched out between them. Yuffie felt afraid to breathe.  
". . .I fell in love with a girl once," Reno said quietly.  
Yuffie smiled very sadly.  
"What was she like?"  
Reno turned to face her.  
"A lot like you. Kinda spunky. No morals to speak of."  
". . .I wonder what ever happened to her," Yuffie whispered.  
"I don't know. . ."  
Reno sat down beside her. Yuffie took his hand, eyes downcast. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.  
". . .Things have been going wrong for a long time haven't they, Reno?"  
He nodded and sighed.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"No. . . but it wasn't yours either."  
They were both quiet for a bit.  
"You know. . ." Yuffie said, sniffing again. "I fell in love with a guy once too. He was pretty decent even if he'd deny it to his death."  
Reno smiled a little.  
"What ever happened to him?"  
"He fell in love with some chick that called herself a ninja."  
"Nah, ninjas don't wear high heels."  
Yuffie laughed and tried to hit him but he caught her hand mid-slap. Holding it lightly, he kissed the back of her hand. Yuffie smiled a little.  
"You know. . . that guy, and that girl. . . it's be nice if they could get together." Yuffie said quietly.  
"Yeah. So. . . what's stopping them?"  
"What?"  
He looked down at her, smiling.  
"Let's just go Yuffie. Anywhere, it doesn't matter. Let's. Just. Go."  
"But. . ."  
Yuffie turned to look back down the alley, undecided. There wasn't anything there though. She looked back to Reno, smiling.  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Reno stood and gave Yuffie his hand. She pulled herself up, favouring her ankle. Reno started to walk but Yuffie held him back.  
"What?"  
"Wait. . ."  
Using Reno as a support, Yuffie lifted her right leg to reach her foot. Then, she unclasped the tiny latch that held her beautiful high- heeled shoe on. It fell to the pavement and she repeated the motion for her left foot. Now, a few inches shorter but infinitely more comfortable, Yuffie smiled up at Reno.  
"Now we can go."  
Behind them a tie, a jacket, and two shoes were left behind.  
  
Sometime later that night, a couple turned up at the city's ticket booth. The ticket officer was a little surprised by these late-night customers. The two people looked very dishevelled. The man's shirt was half un-tucked, his red hair only half constrained by its ponytail. The woman looked slightly better but her gown looked dirty, her hair was dishevelled, and, surprisingly, she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was leaning heavily on the man, he noticed, because she appeared to be limping. Both of them smiled when they reached the booth though.  
"Two tickets to the mainland, please." The man said, smiling.  
"Return fare or one way?" The officer asked. The man turned to the woman and they both smiled enormously. In unison, they both said,  
"One way." 


End file.
